


7 Words Story

by sunshinesray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: April 6, 2014]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	7 Words Story

John

Watson

is

my

Heart

My

Home

Unexpectedly

Eliminating

The

Word

Platonic

Between

Us

Letting

You

Go

Was

the

Only

Solution

You

Made

Me

Question

Myself

Everytime

Everyday

221B

Baker

Street

Our

own

Little

Sanctuary

I

Resurrected

Myself

To

Protect

You

John


End file.
